Learning to Trust
by j.m.rizzles
Summary: A sequel to who can I trust. six months later and Jane and Maura are still working on their trust issues and planning a wedding. (I dont own any of the characters guys. I think we all know that but for copy right reasons I guess I have to say it)
1. Chapter 1

Six months ago jane proposed to me. It was so unexpected because we were fighting at the time. I actually thought she was going to breakup with me. I'm so happy, even though we have to work on our trust issues.

Jane and I are planning our wedding. We're getting married in six months, January 23 2015. I'm so excited, my wedding has to be perfect. I won't settle for anything less. I want what I want, and what I want I get. Some may say I'm a bridezila but I say im just a bride that wants her day to be perfect.

I'm in my office doing my reports for the last autopsy I did, after im done with this I can go home. Jane and I are off for the weekend so we can go over wedding details.

I hear the sound of my jane's boots and when I look up I see her enter my office.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready to go home?" I asked, jane moved in with me two months ago" just give me a second to finish this report and I'll be ready to leave"

She walked around my desk and kissed me and she walked back and sat down on the chair in front of my desk.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, you know Frankie got promoted to detective and he's going to start homicide monday. And korsak is going to be the new Lt. Right?"she asked

"Yes im very proud of them both, what does that have to do with us going home" I asked

"Well, some of the guys want to go out and celebrate and they want me to go, guys night out" she said fidgeting

"Can I come" I said as I sat back in chair and crossed my legs.

"Babe, guys night out"

"Then why are you going" I said crossing my arms.

"Well they think I'm one of the guys, and..."she trailed off

"And what" I said

"And...nogirlfriendsallowed" she mumbled

"What was that detective" I raised an eyebrow

"No girlfriends allowed" she said

"Where are you guys going" I said.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me baby" she said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay" I said getting back to my work

"Okay?"

"Yes okay, your a grown women jane, you can do what ever you please. And besides we're working on trusting each other so why not start now," I said I closed my laptop and gathered my things "walk me to my car babe" she gets up and I lock up my office,she takes my hand and walks me to my car "I love you and I'm trusting you" I kissed her"if you go to a place where it's a lot of women,I want you to leave, if women flirt with you way to much I want you to leave, don't talk to any women tonight. Promise me jane" I said looking her straight in the eye

"I promise, I love you" she kissed me "I'll be home no later then one" she said and kissed me again. I sighed, that's way to late but I said "Okay, I'll see you then" I kissed her one last time before getting into my car and driving home.

I walked up to my front door and opened it then I felt someone forcefully pull my hair, and put a cloth over my mouth and nose. And before everything went black I heard someone say

"Miss me bitch."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ps. Sorry for the mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane Pov**

Me,Frost,Korsak,Frankie and some of his friends are standing in the parking garage arguing. They are trying to convince me and Frost to go to spinning tops, that's a strip club by the way. My fiancee is way to crazy, I will die if I even thought about going to that place. And frost girlfriend, Nina Holiday, is the same way.

"You guys are trying to get me killed. Do you know who I'm getting married to? She is crazy, nah, no way" I said

"Rizzoli is right, Nina will hand me my ass on a silver platter if I go. And Korsak you to damn old to be going to spinning tops." Frost said which caused us to laugh and Korsak to blush a little.

"Come on, stop being a wuss, man up. Its for one night only, they don't have to know" Kevin, one of Frankie's friends, said. I was about to reply but then I had this strange feeling wash over me. I had a feeling like something was wrong. I tried to shake it off but I couldn't.

"Um I have to go, I um yeah ill see you guys later" I run to my car as fast as I could. I jump in my car and race home.

 **Maura POV**

I woke up feeling dizzy, I tried to move but I couldn't. I noticed I was tied up to a chair and my mouth was duck taped. I look around and I see that im in my living room. What's going on, why am I tied up to a chair in my living room? More importantly who in the hell tied me up?

I didn't have to wait long until I had my answer I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. My heart is beat out of my chest I'm so nervous. Who would do such a thing?

A few seconds later I see a familiar face. My eyes grows wide with fear and shock. What is this bitch doing here? And what is she going to me?

"Well, well, look who's awake. Didn't think you'll see me again right?" she chuckled. She walked over to me and ripped the duck tape from me mouth. It hurt but I didn't let it show. I looked at her and I see she's wearing my new teddy that I just brought for Jane. Oh great we have a psycho on our hands "Do you like it? I can't wait for Jane to see me in it. I missed her so much. You know what im gonna do to her?"

"What's that Riley" I said playing along with her little gane.

"When she gets here we're going to make love, and im going to make you watch" she chuckled" I bet she's great in bed"

"What makes you think jane will want anything to do with you" Like lightning she struck me across the face. It hurt like hell but I ignored the pain. "ohh did I make you mad?"

"Shut up"

"Im striking a nerve?"

"I said shut up bitch!"

"You know me and Jane are engaged?"

" . .FUCK UP, YOU STUPID BITCH" she grabbed me by my neck "I should kill you right now! I would love to watch the life drain out of your body." She hissed as she tighten her grip around my neck "But im not going to do that. You see Maura, I have a plan for you. I want you to watch me, make sweet, sweet love to Jane." She released my neck which allowed me to gasp for air. "You better be glad I want you to watch us, cause I would have killed you right then and there" she started walking away but then she came back "Oh one more thing."

 **SMACK**

The bitch backhanded me across the face."I slapped your ass because I don't fucking like you. And when I say shut up I mean shut the fuck up" she chuckled as she walked away.

Gosh I wish Jane was here! I want to cry so bad but I can't show weakness, Jane taught me that.

"Babe?" I heard someone whispered.

"Baby?" I whispered back Is my mind playing tricks on me, or is it Riley?

Then I see my detective's beautiful face and I sigh in relief. "Baby, get me out of here" I whimpered. Jane rushed to my side and tried to untie the ropes. "Hurry Janie I don't know where she is" I whispered

"Shit, I can't get this rope untied,"

"Jane, don't make me use this on you" we both heard Riley say. Jane turned around to see Riley holding a gun "Drop your weapon and kick it over to me"

 **Jane pov**

Fuck man Riley is behind all this. Are you kidding me? I thought this bitch left Boston! How the fuck am I supposed to get us out this situation?

"Okay Riley, calm down" I said,

"Please just drop the gun. I don't want to use this on you" she said

I have a plan but maura won't like it. And it's going to be hard as shit to fool this crazy bitch cause she was a detective.

"Okay, ill drop it," I put it on the ground and I kicked it to her"Man Riley I have really missed you" I say with a fake ass smile.

"Dont fuck with me Jane" she said bending down to pick it up

"Im not,I missed you coop. And damn you look smoking hot" I said trying hard to convince her im on her side.

"Really, you think so" she said with a slight smile

Fuck no, I think she look ridiculous."Of course, I just want to take it of you and have my way with you." barf " I'm so sick and tired of maura you have no idea. I don't even love her. I can never love anyone as much as I love you babe. I'm so glad you came back for me," I said walking slowly towards her "Why don't you put the guns down and we go upstairs and have a little bit of fun"

Before she could say anything Frost and Korsak came in the house. Perfect fucking timing, gosh I love my partners.

"Freeze! Put the gun down now!" Frost yelled. She goes to take a shot, but frost shoots her in the arm and she drops the gun. I knock the gun out of her other hand, and I knocked her ass to the ground. Frost and Korsak handle crazy ass while I run to get a knife. I run back to cut the ropes of Maura. She. I finally cut her from the ropes I try to hug her but she shoved me and I stumbled back.

"Don't touch me Jane" She hissed getting up from the chair and storming in the kitchen.

She so pissed off at me for saying all that shit to Riley. But if I didn't she would have probably killed us both. Tonight is going to be a long night.

.

Sorry it took so long to update,

And sorry for the mistakes, I hoped you liked it. And if you didn't that's cool too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maura pov**

I stormed into the kitchen and got some ice to put on my face so it don't bruise. I'm so pissed off about what Jane said to that psycho bitch. Then she had the nerve to try and hug me. Oh no I don't think so.

"Maura we need to get your statement" Korsak said walking in the kitchen. Ugh I don't feel like doing this. But I guess I don't have a choice.

"When I got home I was attacked from behind. She use chloroform to knock me out. When I woke up she tied me up and smacked me a couple times and choked me. Then Jane came and then you came then bam in of the story"

"Okay thanks maura" Korsak said

"Is this done because I would like to go to bed" I said annoyed

"Yes, we're done." He walked away. And after everyone left Jane locked up and came in the kitchen with me.

"What's your problem" she asked. Has she lost her mind? I'm the one who should be asking her that question.

"What's my problem? No what's your problem!? What was all that shit you were saying to Riley about!?" I said getting even more pissed off thinking about it.

"Are you kidding me!? I was trying to get the crazy bitch to believe me so I can take her down! Nun of that shit was true Maura! If I wouldn't have done all that she would have killed us both!"

"Yeah sure, you're not that good of an actress! And besides you didn't have to say all of that because you knew Korsak and Frost were on their way. I think you called them and told them to meet you here. How else would they have known to come here Jane!?"

"Unbelievable, they knew the same way I knew. They had a gut feeling and followed it!" jane said.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I don't believe you Jane, you had to have called them" I said putting the ice pack back in the freezer "Did you ever sleep with her" I asked crossing my arms.

"No! What is with you lately Maura! Don't you know I could never hurt you like that? Every girl I see or talk to you automatically assume that I'm sleeping with her or want to. Im sick of it Maura. I have done nothing for you to not trust me" Jane said shaking her head. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time by trying to talk to you." She said walking towards the bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing, your not sleeping in our bedroom tonight" I said following her.

"I know I'm not" she said sadly walking to the closet, and coming out with a suitcase. My heart stopped for a minute. What was she doing? "I'm gonna crash at Frankies for a bit" she said filling up the suitcase with clothes.

"Come on Jane you don't have to leave, we have a guestroom." I said starting to panic.

"Nah, I need to go" She finally zipped up the suitcase and stood up and looked at me "We need to spend sometime apart. I love you and I'll be back soon. Don't worry though I won't be around any women,bye" And with that she walked out. She didn't even kiss me goodbye. When I heard the door close I sunk to the floor and sobbed.

It's not like I don't want to trust her. I just don't want to get hurt, evertime I trust someone they hurt me. What am I going to do? I love Jane with everything in me, but is love really enough to keep our relationship going? Can our relationship survive without trust? I have no idea.

After I pulled my self together I took a quick shower. I put on a pair of Jane's boxers, her tank top and I put my hair in a messy bun. I walked down stairs and I grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of wine. I go into the living room and start drinking the pain away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jane Pov**

I get to Frankie house and I see that it's empty. He probably went out to celebrate. I put my stuff down and I lay down on his couch looking up at the ceiling. The only thing on my mind is Maura, my crazy ass fiancee.

I should leave her ass, I should walk away from her. Or better yet I should fucking cheat on her ass. Give her a reason to not trust me. Who am I kidding, there's no way I'm walking away from her. There's no way I could cheat on her. I hate that I love her crazy ass so much.

My thoughts are Interrupted by Frankie voice and giggles. Oh shit Frankie is back and he is not alone.

"You are so sexy. Come on the couch is over there" oh fuck no, this is going to be awkward as hell.

"Frankie!" I yelled,sitting up

"What the fuck!" Frankie yelled and his date screamed. He turned on the light and glared at me. "Jane, what the fuck are you doing here dude!" Frankie said trying to fix his self and so is his girl.

I stood up and said "Me and Maura had a fight."

"So fucking what, you sleep on the fucking couch like everyone else. Hell Maura has a guest room, use the shit!" Damn he is really pissed off.

"But Frankie I'm your sister. hello I'm Jane by the way" I said extending my hand to Frankie's date.

"Meghan" she said accepting my hand "oh my gosh you're gorgeous, and your skin is so soft" she said letting go of my hand.

"Thanks, so are you. And its actually this new moisturizer I've been using-" I was cut off by Frankie.

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough of all this, Jane go home and fix things with Maura"

"No I'm teaching her a lesson," I said standing my ground.

"No you're not! Everyone knows you're never gonna leave the girl! You are so fucking whipped dude! She has you wrapped around her fingers, you're not going anywhere. Go talk to her Janie"

"You know what fine, I'll leave. You are the worlds worst fucking brother. Oh and when its game time don't expect to watch it on my flat-screen!" I barked at my brother. Then I smiled at his date and said "It was so lovely to meet you Meghan bye. And good bye asshole brother" I got my suitcase and I went home.

I walked into my house and dropped my suit case by the front door, then. I put my keys on the key holder. I walked into the living room and my heart broke at the sight before me.

Maura was passed out on the couch. There was an empty whine bottle on the table next to her wine glass. I walked over to Maura and sat on the ground next to her. And I tried to wake her up.

"Maura? Come on baby it's time to get up," I shook her a little bit and she began to stir.

"Mmm Jane?" She whispered

"Yeah it's me. Sweetie,why did you drink a whole bottle of wine?" She's been drinking a lot lately. I'm really starting to worry.

"It wasn't a new bottle" Maura sat up, I got off the floor and sat next to her. I pulled her closer to me, I kissed her neck and she turned her head so I could kiss her properly. "I just needed to take some of the pain away. Why did you leave me" She asked looking me in the eyes. Her eyes filling up with tears. That completely broke my heart. I hate to see her cry, I hate to see her in pain. And I hate myself even more because I caused this.

"Babe I thought we needed some time apart." I said softly.

"I don't want to be apart from you Jane. That hurt me so bad," her voice cracked and tears rolled down her face. I kissed them away, then kissed her lips.

"Stop crying, I hate it so much. Don't cry babe, I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe me"

"I know but I hate being away from you. When you packed that suitcase it just broke my heart. Because my biggest fear was coming true. You were leaving me, and I didn't know if you were come back."

She shed some more tears, but this time I didn't do anything. I know she needed to get this out "And I know you didn't do anything for me not to trust you. Jane I just don't want to get hurt. I'm so afraid that you will hurt me. I'm so tired of being hurt, everyone hurts me and I'm so sick of it." She broke down and started sobbing.

"Sweetie" I pulled her in my lap, sat up a little so that she can wrap her legs around my waist. She buried her face in my neck and held on to me for dear life. I sat back and I rubbed circles on her back "It's okay Maura,let it all out. I won't hurt you like everyone else did. I love and respect you to much for that"

"I'm so tired of being hurt. Am I that worthless?" she sobbed harder, god this is breaking my heart.

"You're not worthless Maur. You are worth everything. And I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Don't you ever feel like you're worthless. I love you so much, so much" I whispered has I let my own tears fall.

"Promise me you will never cheat on me Jane. Promise that you will never hurt me like that. I wouldn't be able to take it. Please don't hurt me baby, please" she sobbed

"I promise I will never cheat on you. I belong to you and only you, I promise. I love you so much babe" I whispered

"I love you too"

I put my feet up on the table and I held her as she cried her self to sleep. And once she was asleep I was able to relax enough to go to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jane is so sweet lol.

Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry for the mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up feeling confused. I looked around and saw that it was morning. I looked down and saw that I was laying on top of Jane. Then everything came back to me. What happened with Riley, the argument, Jane leaving. Im just so happy she came back to me.

"Jane, wake up." Nothing, I shake her a little bit she mumbled something but went back to sleep. It's so hard to wake her up.

"Baby, wake up" I said a little bit louder and I rocked my hips until she woke up.

"What man" she mumbled and her hand slid to my ass, her favorite place.

"Lets go get a couple more hours of sleep in our bed" I said

"Wait we have to talk about some stuff" she said. Ugh I knew I wasn't going to get out of this conversation.

"Jane I already know what you're about to say. Don't make it a big deal"I said getting off of her and walking in the kitchen. Clearly I wasn't going back to sleep. Jane followed me and blocked the refrigerator "Jane move so I can make breakfast"

"No maura, I think you have a drinking problem" she said sternly

"Why do you think that? Just because I drink when im upset? If that's the case then you have a drinking problem too, now move" I said sternly "Come on, Jane please don't piss me off today. We just made up, I don't want to fight again"

"I'm not trying to fight Maura. I'm trying to have a conversation with you"

"Oh for the love of.. I don't want to have a fucking conversation with you, I want you to get the fuck out of my way! Damn just move!" I yelled

"Okay fine, we won't have a conversation. We don't ever have to have a fucking conversation " she said trying to keep her cool but failing. She moved away from the refrigerator and walked by the front door grabbed her suitcase and went into our bedroom.

After about thirty minutes, she came downstairs, her hair still dripping wet from the shower. I had her breakfast ready and we sat in an awkward silence and ate our food until I got a txt from nina.

Nina: Barry just dumped me over the phone and he wouldn't tell me why.

Me:oh my god, were you guys fighting?

Nina:no that's the crazy thing we had an amazing time last night. He was supposed to go out with his friends but I guess it got cancelled or something so he surprised me with a date. I think it was the best date we have ever had. After I went home this morning he txt me saying we have to break up and it wasn't my fault and he will always love me.

Me:that's not like Frost, ill have Jane talk to him

I gave Jane my phone and she read it and gave it back to me. She didn't say anything though. She's gonna give me the silent treatment, great.

Nina:please do, I need him Maura, I love that man with all my heart. And I think im pregnant

Me:have you taken a pregnancy test

Nina:no I've been to scared to take it.

Me:why don't you come over here to take the test, so you won't be alone

Nina:okay ill be over in twenty minutes

Me:kk

"Babe im gonna go get dressed, Nina is coming over" I said taking our plates to the sink and cleaning them.

"Okay im going to go check on Frost. That doesn't sound like him at all, I'm just going to make sure he's okay" she said walking to the living room grabbing her gun and cell phone "I'll see you later"

"Uh yeah, sure. I love you"

"I love you too" she said walking out without kissing me. I sighed and went in my room. I brushed my teeth and I put on a white spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts with light makeup. By the time I was done I heard the door bell.

"Nina, come in" I said opening the door. She came in and I closed the door. I gave her a hug and we walked in the living room and sat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink"

"No, im just gonna go take the test" she said sadly

"You know where the bathroom is" she sighed and went to the bathroom.

"Well this is gonna be the longest five minutes of my life" she told me as she came out of the restroomminutes. She sat down and stared at the stick and sighed "what if im pregnant. I'm not ready to be a mother" she said trying to hold back her tears.

"It's gonna be okay Nina" I said putting my hand on her knee "Don't stress yourself out. You don't even know the results yet"

"I'm so scared,but your right. I shouldn't stress myself out. Tell me something so I can take my mind off of things" she said, I sighed and sat back.

"Well, yesterday after I got home fron work I was attacked by Riley. She decided she wanted revenge for me beating the shit out of her. So the bitch knocked me out and tied me up, she slapped me a couple times and choked me. Jane came to help me but the crazy bitch pulled out a gun. And jane thought it was necessary to play along with her, and said some disrespectful things. Well I thought they were disrespectful. Anyway Korsak and Frost showed up, and took care crazy ass, I guess that's why the plans got cancelled. After they left Jane and I got into this heated argument, she pack a bag and left. Well I was upset and I got something to drink, I like to drink when im upset it helps me. Well this morning me and Jane got into a fight again about my drinking. Well I blew up on her and it wasn't necessary now that I look back on it. And I'll admit that I have been drinking a lot but I don't think I have a problem. Do I ? Oh god I do"

"Maybe you need to have a conversation with her about this. You don't have to deal with it by yourself. And you caught it before it got to bad" Nina said putting her hand on my knee

"Maybe your right. I just hope she still wants to have a conversation with me. I was really rude to her this morning for no reason she was just trying to help me" I shake my head at my behavior.

"She loves you maura, she'll always be there for you. And if she's not then I'll fight her for you" that made me laugh.

"Thank you Nina"

"You're so welcome. Well I guess it's time to take a look at this test" she took a deep breath and checked the test.

"What does it say" she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Its positive, I'm pregnant" she whispered and released the tears

"Oh Nina, its going to be okay" I get up and pull her up into a hug

"What am I going to do Maura, I can't do this by myself" she sobbed

"Your not by yourself. You have me, and Jane, Korsak, Frankie and Frost. You're not alone sweetie" I whispered

"I don't have barry. He broke up with me, and I don't know why. But I do know I'm not telling him a damn thing" she sobbed, I held her until she calmed down she pulled back and sat down.

"Nina you have to, he's the father" I sat down as well

"He left me,so he's not gonna know about his child Maura. End of discussion"

"Nina-" I was cut off by the sound of Jane's ringtone "hold on for a second Jane's calling. Hey babe what's up"

"Frostsomuchbloodicouldntstophimhewouldntlistentomebabyohmygosh" Jane was hysterically crying and she was panicking. It was hard for me to understand what she was saying.

"Baby, calm down for me. I need you to breathe for me." I said trying to calm her down. After a few minutes she calmed down a little "tell me what's wrong"

"He's gone baby, I couldn't stop him" she sobbed."He's dead"

"What" I whispered

"He blew his fucking brains out in front of me Maura" she sobbed

All the color drained from my face and tears poured from my eyes.

"What's wrong Maura" Nina asked . She came and sat by me. I Ignored her and continued to talk to Jane.

"Where are you babe" I whispered

"I'm at his apartment I locked myself in his bedroom. I called it in before I called you. I dont want to give the statement babe. I'm covered in his blood! I don't know what to do Maur, I need you"

"Im on way, hold on okay. I love you baby"

"I love you too" she hung up and I looked at Nina and the look on my face tells it all.

"No, Maura no" she said crying

"Im so sorry Nina."

"How"

"Suicide" she shook her head. She grabbed her things and ran out the door.

"Nina!" I said running after her. She jumped in her car and drove off.

"God" I run in the house, grabbed my things. I got in my car and drove to Frost house to support my fiancee.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

RIP Lee Thompson young :(

Sorry for the mistakes


	6. Chapter 6

When I arrived at Frost apartment is was like a zoo. There were news reports, cameras, and civilians everwhere. There were also police officers trying to keep the crowd behind the tapes.

I jumped out my car and I made my way to the front of the crowd. And once the news reports recognized me they came after me.

"Dr Isles can you tell us what's going on!"

"Dr Isles do you know the victim!"

"Dr Isles can you give us an update!"

I was getting angry, and I was about to give them a piece of my mind. But before I could say anything Frankie came to my rescue.

"Everyone back up right now! Come on Maura" he held up the tape for me and we rushed up the stairs. Once we got to Frost apartment I grasp at the amount of blood I saw. Then I saw the body bag, they were lifting it, ready to take it out.

"Wait"I told my tecs, I walk over to him,unzipped the bag and gasp. I can't even explain what I saw. It was so gruesome and it didn't even look like Frost. I've seen a lot of gruesome things, but its so different when is someone you know and love.

I quickly zipped him back up and told my tecs to take him out. I walk towards his room and I see Korsak at the door trying hard to get Jane to open it.

"Vince" I said rubbing his back, he turned around. "I got her, she'll be ready to give her statement soon." With tears running down his face he nods his head and walks away.

"Baby, its me. Can you open the door for me" I didn't have to wait long. She unlocked the door and opened it a little. I walked in the room and closed and locked the door. And what I saw broke my heart. Sitting in the middle of the floor with her knees to her chest, rocking back and forward with blood on her face and clothes was my fiancee. She was staring into space, I walk over to her and I sit in front of her.

"I couldn't stop him, he didn't listen to me" she said through tears "I tried to stop him."

"It's not your fault babe. His mind was already set." I whispered

"I just want to go home baby. Please take me home"she sobbed

"You have to make your statement and then we'll go home okay"

"Okay"

After she made her statement, I gave her keys to Frankie before we made our way to my car.

We finally make it home and without a word I ushered her to the bathroom. We showered together and I tried to put her on some clothes but she shook her head and climbed into bed. I discarded our clothes and I carefully climbed into bed. She snuggled her head into my chest and I run one hand through her hair and I lightly run my nails up and down her back.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until she broke it by saying

"He said he couldn't take it anymore. He can't take life anymore. He was sick of the world. He was sick of seeing death, he said it was starting to hunt him. He was sick of being depressed. I tried to talk him out of it. Baby he wouldn't listen to me, I did everything I could to get that gun from him." She was lightly sobbing "I work with that man everyday and I didn't know he was depressed. He's my partner and I couldn't tell, he's like another brother to me"

"He hid it from us baby" I whispered "he hid it very well, there was nothing you could have done to stop him. Its not your fault babe." I kissed her head, tears swelled up in my eyes.

"It is my fault, I should have known. I should have known maura, why didn't I notice something was off"she sobbed

"It's not your fault there was no way you could have known my love. It's going to be hard im not going to lie to you babe. But we'll get through it. I promised, I love you so much" I kissed her head again

"I love you too babe"

:(

Sorry for the mistakes


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a month since Frost ended his own life. And it was hard to move past it. I started shutting Maura out, I was working my self to the ground. But Maura being Maura called me out on it, and we're doing just fine.

We talked about her drinking problem and we both agreed that when she feels like she want to drink until she can't feel anything then she would talk to me. So we can work out a positive solution,together.

Right now we're on a plane to the Bahamas. Maura thought we needed to get away from Boston. So for the next three weeks me and Maura will be laying in the sun. We're in first class, I feel so weird being up here. I guess I have to get use to shit like this.

"Babe, why are we going to Bahamas" I said not really understanding why the hell we have to go all the way to Bahamas just to get out of Boston.

"I already told you honey, we need to get away from Boston" she said not looking up from her magazine.

"But we could have went somewhere else. Somewhere closer then the Bahamas" I said

"The Bahamas is relaxing Jane, and we need to go to a relaxing place. Besides its a gift, an all expense paid trip so relax" she said

"Wait who's paying for this" I said

"Jane does it really matter" she asked finally looking at me.

"Yes it does, who got you such an expensive gift" I said a little pissed off. "Is it a guy, or girl"

"Babe"

"It's a guy isn't it"

"Sweetie"

"Unbelievable, who was it. Was it garry or Ian your African boy toy" I'm really pissed off, I know it was a guy because she didn't tell me about it.

"Jane stop" she said getting annoyed. What the fuck was she getting upset about?I'm the one who should be pissed.

"Ohh, is that a sore spot for you? So it was him? So why are you still talking to this dude? Oh Im sorry I forgot." I fake gasp "How silly of me, he's "the love of your life" of course your gonna still talk to him." How is she gonna jump down my throat about talking to other women, when she's talking to the love of her life?

"Are you serious right now Jane?"

"Im dead serious. How long have you been talking to him? And what did you have to do to get this gift?" I saw hurt flicker across her face before anger appeared.

"It was a guilt gift from my mother!" Oh...,well I feel like a jack ass. I looked around and everyone is looking at us. Then the flight attendant came over to us, this can't be good.

"Is everything okay" she asked

"Yes we're fine, thank you. Im sorry about my outburst" she said with a force smile. The flight attendant bought it, she smiled and walked away.

"Babe-" I was cut off

"Don't Jane, just leave me alone for the rest of the flight" she went back to her magazine

"Maura" nothing "baby come on I'm sorry" nothing "really with the silent treatment" nothing "okay, but I am sorry though, I took it to far and I should have just trusted you" nothing. I sighed, I can't even be mad at her for being mad right now, I was a jerk

For the rest of the flight she didn't talk to me, when we got our bags she didn't even help me. When we check in our room she didn't say one word to me.

"Wow this is beautiful"I said to myself as I walk around the room after the bell hop left. Thankfully the bell hop help me put the bags in our bedroom. Maura is in our room unpacking her bags I think. Speaking of Maura, I really messed up this time. I don't know how, but I got to fix this.

I walked back into the room and I see maura sitting in the middle of the bed sobbing, my heart stopped for a few seconds. I run to the bed and I sit behind her and she resist at first but she stopped fighting it and just sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I said as I rocked us from side to side. It took some time but she finally calmed her self down.

"Do you really think of me like that? Do you really think I would cheat on you? Do you think I'm a slut and I just open my legs for anyone who buys me things? Is that how you think of me? You have never disrespected me like that. What is up with you " she said, her voice is laced with hurt and anger, I'm such an asshole.

"Of course not babe, I was angry and jealous and stupid Maura. I don't think those things at all."

"It hurt me so bad and I don't think we can come back from this" she whispered and my heart feels like it's gonna beat out my chest. Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"What are you saying Maura?" I asked nervously

"I'm saying, maybe we should take a break"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh shit Jane went a little to far :(

Sorry for the mistakes 3


	8. Chapter 8

Maura's pov

"Wait what, a break? Maura I know what I said was disrespectful and hurtful and I regret it, but please don't do this. Babe I'm sorry" Jane said trying to hold her tears back. She moved from behind me and sat on her knees in front of me.

"Jane please, we just need a break from each other. You basically called me a whore. you cannot just say "babe I'm sorry" and think everything will be okay." I said getting pissed off "Just get away from me please" I can't believe she said that me. Out of all the things Jane has said to me over the years, this has got to be one of the most insensitive, disrespectful thing she has ever said to me. I can't just let this go, with a "it's okay honey, I forgive you, let move on".

"Maura" ugh why can't she just leave me alone. This really isn't helping her case. This only thing this is doing is pissing me off.

"Jane leave me the hell alone, your pissing me off even more" I hissed

"Baby, im sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll never ever disrespect you like that again. Please, please believe me" she begged and I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

I was about to tell her ass off for not respecting my wishes when an Idea popped up in my head. I think it's time I teach Jane Rizzoli a little lesson.

"Fine Jane I forgive you. Let's go to dinner, I'm starving " I said with a smile and leaned in to kiss her check.

"Wait thats it? So we're not on a break?" she asked curiously

"No I told you I forgive you" I said getting off the bed "Go take a shower babe, I'll meet you in an hour" I kissed her cheek and I grab a robe and I went in the bathroom.

At the beach restaurant

Jane and I are sitting on opposite sides of a booth in a restaurant on a beach, we just ordered our food and drinks. I have on the tightest little black dress I have with five inch red heels. Jane has on jean shorts with a black tank top and flip flops.

"I honestly don't know why you got so dressed up to go to the beach" Jane said and before I could say anything our waiter came over to the table with a drink.

"Ma'am, this is from the guy over there" she said pointing to the sexy tan muscular guy with a beautiful smile sitting at the bar. Let the lesson begin "its a sex on the beach"

"She doesn't want-" I cut Jane off

"Thank you so much" I said taking the drink and ignoring Jane glares. I look at the guy at the bar and wink at him and flash a flirtatious smile before I take a sip of my drink.

"Mmm this is really good. Do you want some Jane" I asked innocently.

"No thanks" she said looking down at her phone. I could tell she didn't like that one bit but she deserve it. And this is just the beginning.

I flirted all night long with who ever came up to me. I even got a few numbers. Jane was fuming by the end of desert, I felt bad for her but she needed this. I may have gone to far when I took their numbers but come on she called me a slut people I had to do something.

We're walking home now and she hasn't said one word to me. She didn't pull out my chair, she didn't hold the door open for me she doesn't even want to hold my hand. Yep she's pissed off. She's walking fast and I really want to hold her hand so I don't fall. I may have had to much to drink so I'm feeling a little tipsy.

"Jane can you please slow down and hold my hand. Baby it's hard to walk" I said trying to keep up with her. She stop and I'm thinking she's going to hold my hand but she puts her headphones in and then start walking again. I sighed, yep she's definitely pissed at me. I'm starting to think this wasn't the best idea. I'm feeling kind of bad that Jane sat there and watch me flirt with all these random people. I can only imagine how that must of felt.

Once we got in the room we went to separate bathrooms and did our nightly routine. By the time I came out the bathroom Jane was in the bed with her back facing me and her light was off. I sighed and got into bed and turned my light off. I tried to spoon her but she wasn't having that.

"Get off of me maura" she said softly

"can we please talk about what happened tonight" I said scooting back "Please baby"

"You should have talk to me before we went to dinner, instead of trying to get back at me by flirting with people tonight. Didn't a few guys give you their number? Why don't you go talk to them and leave me alone." She said

"I know I should have talk to you about it, but you made me feel so bad. You basically said I slept with someone in order to get this trip. That hurt me so bad babe and I just wanted to get you back. I know it was immature of me to do that. Can we please start this vacation over and act like nun of this ever happened. And babe I don't have their number anymore" I whimpered, that usually get her to cave.

"Lets just go to sleep Maura" she grumbled, I sighed and turned my back towards her.

"Okay, I love you" I whispered

"You too"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

sorry for the mistakes 3


	9. Chapter 9

"Ouch! Fuck man! Maura!"

I jumped up when I heard my name. At first I thought I was dreaming but I look over to wear Jane should be and she's not there. I jump up out of bed and run to the kitchen. I see Jane sitting on the counter in a black two piece bathing suit dripping wet. I rush to her and stand in front of her. I look down and I see a big red spot on her thigh.

"Oh baby what happened" I asked, inspecting the red spot

"I went swimming and I guess I went to far. A big ass wave came and I got stung by a jellyfish." She whimpered in pain"do something babe" she pouted and she has tears in her eyes.

"Aww my poor baby, hold on let me get my medical bag"

Jane is a big ass baby when she sick or hurt. In the beginning of our relationship when she was sick or hurt she would go to her mom. That pissed me off because im her woman she's supposed to come to me. I know I shouldn't be, but I was jealous. Me and Jane actually got into a fight because of it. But after that big blow out she realizes she was wrong and ever since then Jane always comes to me.

I ran to the living room and grabbed my bag and rush back to fix my baby up. Which wasn't an easy task. She didn't sit still and she kept complaining about how it burns and hurts, see people this is why I work on the dead.

"There all better" I said cleaning the mess up. I see her still sitting on the counter"what's wrong babe"

"You didn't kiss it" she said in small child like voice. I told you, big baby. I walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on her "boo,boo"

"There baby all better" I chuckled she sat back a little and sat Indian style on the counter

"Are we still mad at each other"

She said

"No, I don't want to be mad at you anymore" I said with a sad smile. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me" I whispered through tears. She jumped down and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. My hands tangled in her wet hair. I missed her so much, its feels likeI haven't kissed her in forever. We pulled back when the need for air took over.

"I love you so much Maura. I will never ever disrespect you like that again" she said after she rested her forehead against mine.

"I forgive you babe. I'm sorry I disrespected you last night." I whispered

"Its okay, sweetie"

We stayed like for a few minutes until Jane stomach made it clear that she was hungry so I order us breakfast. After we ate our food we spent the rest of our morning in bed having incredible make up sex. And let me tell you, make up sex is ten times better then regular sex. Sex with Jane is great but make up sex almost killed me.

right now Jane and I are on the beach. Im enjoying the sun on my beach chair with a good book and Jane wanted to get back in the water. I look up and I see Jane running to me.

"Babe" she said I smile at her.

"Yeah" I said putting my book down

"The water feels so good. But I missed you"she laid on top of me and I opened my legs so she could get comfortable. I ran my hair through her wet hair as she laid her head my chest.

"You got me all wet"

"Thats what she said" she chuckled

"Who?"

"Maura really, you dont know that joke?"

"What joke babe?"

"When someone says something dirty the other person says that's what he or she said, you know what never mind" she said

"Anyway, I want to ask you something"

"Whats up"

"Do you feel like we're ready to get married" she shot up and sat on her knees

"What? Are you having second thoughts about us getting married" she asked hurt and anger washed over her face

"What no, that's not what I'm saying"

"Then what the hell are you saying maura" she sat Indian style "because it sounds like you're having second thoughts"

"Can you please just let me explain first" I asked trying to avoid an argument. I Sat Indian style trying to get comfortable because I know this is going to be a long conversation "I want us to get married but I want us trust each other first. I want us to be ready for marriage. Right now we're not ready, we're not even close to being ready." I said with a sad smile. I hope she handles this well. If she doesn't then this is going to be a huge fight. And I honestly don't think our relationship can survive another huge fight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next chapter will be the last chapter. Then I'm gonna work on part three :)

Sorry for the mistakes


	10. Chapter 10

This women is so damn bipolar I mean honestly. She just said that she wasn't having second thoughts about us getting married then she said we're not ready. What in the actual fuck is she talking about.

"Maura, what?" I asked confused "You're confusing the shit out of me. You're not having second thoughts about us getting married but you don't think we're ready, I don't get you. Is there someone else or something"

"What, no there's no one else. See this is what I mean." She said getting frustrated with me "Can you please just shut the fuck up and let me talk!?"

I flinched a little, damn I forgot just how much of a beast she can be. I may be "the man" in the relationship but Maura has no problem with putting me in my place when need be. That shit is fucking hot im not even going to lie right now.

"Alright damn go ahead" I said trying to play it cool.

"I love you, you love me. I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine. But right now, we're not in a place for us to get married. We don't trust each other Jane. And without trust we don't have a relationship. And if we were to get married, we would only end up getting a divorce and I don't want that. So I think we should put our wedding on hold for the time being"

"I get what your saying, and now that I think about it your right. If we continue on this road we're on now and we get married we will absolutely get a divorce. "

"But I still want us to be engaged I just want us to not focus so much on the wedding I just want us to focus on us. And I have a perfect solution for us to work on our trust"

"Im listening"

"well I want us to go to this like couples therapy/retreat." Say what?

"Maura" I groaned

"Hear me out, this is really important to me baby"

"Fine, go ahead"

"Okay so its in Colorado in the mountains and its three weeks and its two couples, us included and we stay at this beautiful cabin. And we have a counselor come every day or every two days and we have a group discussion and sometime she meets with us with out the other couple and we can learn from the other couple and it'll be really good for us babe." She said with a smile

"I don't know about this I mean for all we know they could be killers or homophobic or something. And babe three weeks what about work"

"Or this could be a wonderful experience and it could help us. Come on baby have an opened mind please" she gives me the famous maura isles pout. No one on this earth has the ability to say no to that pout .

I rolled my eyes and huffed and she knows she just got her way. She grabbed my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss and pulled back with a bright smile.

"Thank you, you won't regret this. We enjoy our three weeks there work on our trust issues be engaged for a year and then we work on our wedding" she clapping her hands with a bright smile.

"You still haven't answered me about work"I said after the effect of that kiss wears off.

"Well babe we have a month off. We leave this vacation from hell today. That gives us a few days to prepare for Colorado and we get on a flight and enjoy our retreat."

"Wait I thought this was already paid for baby. What are we going to tell your mom?"

"I have a confession. My mom already knows and everything has already been arranged" she said

"Wait what do you mean"

"Well I talk to my mom last night while you was asleep. And she knows about it and she cancelled this and she paid for the Colorado trip." She said looking down

"Why didn't you talk to me first" I said kind of hurt

"Its so hard to get a hold of my mother and I couldnt miss this opportunity."

Now I can get mad at her because she did this shit behind my back, or I can let it go because I really dont want to have a big ass blow out with maura on this beach. Ah what the hell.

"Okay, lets go pack our stuff" I said getting up

"Wait that's it" she said following my move

"Yeah that's it. We're going there to work on us so let's go" I shrugged. She literally jumped on me. And I fall flat on my ass and her she kissed me hard. Her kiss had so much forse behind it I couldn't do anything but fall backwards and moan, sand in my hair and everything. But I really didn't care because the kiss was amazing. My hands went straight to her ass and she started grinding our hips together. This felt so great but then I remembered we was on the beach. I moved my head to the side to break away from the kiss

"Mmm babe, you have stop" she whimpered in protest "come on we're on the beach" I sat up and put my hands on her hips and she stopped rocking them.

"Can we finish in the room before we pack, I want to properly thank you for saying yes" she said in a very sexy low voice

"Sure" I said kissing her, ugh the things I do for this woman.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay that's it for this book, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. It's gonna be a while before I post part three sorry.

Ps Sorry for the mistakes


	11. Here we go again

Quit saying "Sorry for the mistakes" and learn from all the justified criticism that's been directed at your atrocious writing! Furthermore, your immature rants about reviews are as tedious as your writing.

Who ever wrote this bull crap need to stfu. I'm gonna continue to to say sorry for the mistakes and if you don't like it don't read it. Damn how many times do I have to say it! I tell you what I'll stop saying sorry for the mistakes and I'll stop with the immature rants if you create an account, write a story, (with all the shit you talk it better be the best story in the whole fucking world with no mistakes) and post it. Until then stfu! You're taking this shit way to seriously. I'm not getting paid for this, this is not something I want to to do for a living so just chill.

Anyways I'm tired of giving these ignorant ass people my time, let's move on, I will be posting a new story named "our journey" so be on the lookout for that :)


End file.
